Mountain and Sea Realm
The Mountain and Sea Realm is a location within the Vast Expanse. It is where the majority of the story of I Shall Seal the Heavens takes place in. Before the Mountain and Sea Realm there was the Paragon Immortal Realm but because of Allheaven inciting the Immortal God Continent, and the Devil Realm Continent the Paragon Immortal Realm was destroyed, with one of the survivors creating the Mountain and Sea Realm. |-|Original= The Original Mountain and Sea Realm is the original magical treasure that Paragon Nine Seals created for his descendants to survive after the the Paragon Immortal Realm was destroyed. It is the main setting of [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|'I Shall Seal the Heavens']]. It was once again attacked by the 33 Heavens, Immortal God Continent, and the Devil Realm Continent, leading to its destruction. The survivors fled on the Mountain and Sea Butterfly, hiding within the Green Coffin Vortex until Meng Hao Transcended. History Before, the Mountain and Sea Realm was the Paragon Immortal Realm which ruled over 3000 Lower Realms. The Paragon Immortal Realm was where the Immortal was destined to be born, but because the Immortal can topple the Devil and God, their descendants waged war on the Paragon Immortal Realm in order to destroy the Immortal, thus the demise of the Paragon Immortal Realm came to be. Afterwards, Paragon Nine Seals created a magical treasure, the Mountain and Sea Realm for the survivors of the Paragon Immortal Realm. 33 out of the 3000 rebel Lower Realms were left over to guard the Mountain and Sea Realm, and became known as the 33 Heavens and one of many seals sealing the Mountain and Sea Realm from the rest of the Vast Expanse. Structure The Mountain and Sea Realm consists of Nine Mountains which are orbited by Four Planets and Nine Seas corresponding to the Nine Mountains. Each of the nine mountains also has its own sun and moon. Hierarchy Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm After the death of Paragon Nine Seals the position of the Lord of the Mountain and Sea was un-occupied for a long time, until Meng Hao appeared. *Meng Hao (Current) *Paragon Nine Seals (Previous) The Nine Mountain and Sea Lords Each individual Mountain and Sea is ruled by a Dao Sovereign who is referred to as the Mountain and Sea Lord. # # # #Kṣitigarbha #Lord Wu #Lord Cang (traitor) (deceased) #Lord White (traitor) (deceased) #Heavengod #Ji Tian Planets First Mountain and Sea * * * * Second Mountain and Sea * * * * Third Mountain and Sea * * * * Fourth Mountain and Sea * * * * Fifth Mountain and Sea * * * * Sixth Mountain and Sea * * * * Seventh Mountain and Sea *Tiger Cage * * * Eighth Mountain and Sea *Luo River *Blacksoul (Destroyed) *Profound Turtle * Ninth Mountain and Sea * East Victory * South Heaven * North Reed * West Felicity |-|New= The New Mountain and Sea Realm is the Transcendence Treasure that Meng Hao created after he Transcended. Over countless epochs with countless wars and unending internal strife, the New Mountain and Sea Realm was destroyed until only the Ninth Mountain and Sea remaind. Creation With his Transcendental cultivation base, Meng Hao altered the natural and magical laws and used the destroyed remnants of the former Mountain and Sea Realm to recreate the new one. With his status as a Transcendental Cultivator, the New Mountain and Sea Realm became a Transcendental Treasure.He used the power of Transcendence, and his Demon Sealing Hexing magic, to completely remodel the entire realm. It was now possible to say that the Mountain and Sea Realm had Hexing magic as its bones, the Mountains and Seas as its flesh, and the League of Demon Sealers as its soul. Hierarchy Creator of the New Mountain and Sea Realm * Meng Hao — He holds most authority and power in the New Mountain and Sea Realm even more than the Lord of the New Mountain and Sea Realm. He can change Lord of the New Mountain and Sea Realm and The Nine Mountain and Sea Lords as he wished. Lord of the New Mountain and Sea Realm Anyone who wanted to be the Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm itself had to master all of the Nine Hexes * Category:Vast Expanse Category:Magical Treasures Category:Transcendental Treasures Category:No longer exists Category:Stub